1992 in sports
1992 in sports describes the year's events in world sport. Contents 1 Alpine skiing 2 American football 3 Association football 4 Athletics 5 Australian rules football 6 Baseball 7 Basketball 8 Boxing 9 Canadian football 10 Cricket 11 Cycling 12 Dogsled racing 13 Darts 14 Field hockey 15 Figure skating 16 Gaelic Athletic Association 17 Golf 18 Harness racing 19 Horse racing 20 Ice hockey 21 Lacrosse 22 Motor racing 23 Radiosport 24 Rugby league 25 Rugby union 26 Snooker 27 Swimming 28 Tennis 29 Triathlon 30 Volleyball 31 Yacht racing 32 Water polo 33 Multi-sport events 34 Awards 35 References 36 Films Alpine skiing Alpine Skiing World Cup Men's overall season champion: Paul Accola, Switzerland Women's overall season champion: Petra Kronberger, Austria American football NCAA Football Championship (1991 season): Washington Huskies 12–0 (CNN/USA Today Coaches Poll), won 34-14 over the Michigan Wolverines at the Rose Bowl Miami Hurricanes 12–0 (Associated Press Poll), won 22-0 over the Nebraska Cornhuskers at the Orange Bowl Steve Emtman is the No. 1 pick in the 1992 NFL Draft by the Indianapolis Colts June 25 – death of Jerome Brown (27), Philadelphia Eagles player, in a car crash Super Bowl XXVI – The Washington Redskins win their third Super Bowl title, and fifth NFL title, over the Buffalo Bills, 37–24, January 26, 1992 (from 1991 season) Steve Young (American football), quarterback of the San Francisco 49ers, wins the 1992 NFL MVP November 29 – Dennis Byrd of the New York Jets is paralyzed from a neck injury during a game against the Kansas City Chiefs. He made a recovery that bordered on the miraculous; although he would never play again, he would walk unassisted several months later. Gino Torretta of the Miami Hurricanes wins the Heisman Trophy, Davey O'Brien Award and Walter Camp Award Association football June 26 – In Euro 1992, Denmark surprisingly won 2–0 over Germany at Nya Ullevi, Gothenburg, Sweden. November 25 - UEFA Champions League debuts with four opening day matches. Athletics 1992 Summer Olympics held in Barcelona, Spain July 25 – August 9. 1992 Winter Olympics held in Albertville, France February 8 – February 23 March 1 – Madina Biktagirova set a course record at the Los Angeles Marathon in a time of 2:26:23. Australian rules football Australian Football League May 3 – Geelong beat Fitzroy’s 1979 record score when they kick 37.17 (239) to Brisbane’s 11.9 (75) August 23 – West Coast kick only 0.2 (2) to three-quarter time against Footscray on a waterlogged Western Oval for the lowest three-quarter-time score since 1953. September 26 – West Coast win the 96th AFL premiership, beating Geelong 16.17 (113) to 12.13 (85) Geelong kick a record total of 3,558 points during the season, beating their own record from 1989. Brownlow Medal awarded to Scott Wynd (Footscray) Baseball World Series – Toronto Blue Jays won 4 games to 2 over the Atlanta Braves. The Series MVP is Pat Borders, Toronto. The Toronto Blue Jays became the first Canadian team to play in a World Series and the first non-American team to win the World Series. AWARDS and HONORS Most Valuable Player Dennis Eckersley, Oakland Athletics (AL) Barry Bonds, Pittsburgh Pirates (NL) Cy Young Award Dennis Eckersley, Oakland Athletics (AL) Greg Maddux, Chicago Cubs (NL) Rookie of the Year Pat Listach, Milwaukee Brewers (AL) Eric Karros, Los Angeles Dodgers (NL) Rolaids Relief Man of the Year Award Dennis Eckersley, Oakland Athletics (AL) Lee Smith, St. Louis Cardinals (NL) Manager of the Year Tony La Russa, Oakland Athletics (AL) Jim Leyland, Pittsburgh Pirates (NL) *College World Series Pepperdine Waves defeat Cal State Fullerton Titans 3–2 Phil Nevin of Cal State Fullerton Titans is named the tournaments Most Outstanding Player and awarded the Golden Spikes Award for college player of the year Basketball European Cup – Partizan beats Joventut 71:70 NCAA Men's Basketball Championship – Duke Blue Devils wins 71–51 over Michigan Wolverines Christian Laettner is named Naismith College Player of the Year NBA Finals – Chicago Bulls win 4 games to 2 over the Portland Trail Blazers Most Valuable Player: Michael Jordan, Chicago Bulls Rookie of the Year: Larry Johnson, Charlotte Hornets Defensive Player of the Year: David Robinson, San Antonio Spurs Sixth Man of the Year: Detlef Schrempf, Indiana Pacers Most Improved Player: Pervis Ellison, Washington Bullets Coach of the Year: Don Nelson, Golden State Warriors All-NBA First Team: F – Karl Malone, Utah Jazz F – Chris Mullin, Golden State Warriors C – David Robinson, San Antonio Spurs G – Michael Jordan, Chicago Bulls G – Clyde Drexler, Portland Trail Blazers All-NBA Second Team: F – Scottie Pippen, Chicago Bulls F – Charles Barkley, Philadelphia 76ers C – Patrick Ewing, New York Knicks G – Tim Hardaway, Golden State Warriors G – John Stockton, Utah Jazz All-NBA Third Team: F – Dennis Rodman, Detroit Pistons F – Kevin Willis, Atlanta Hawks C – Brad Daugherty, Cleveland Cavaliers G – Mark Price, Cleveland Cavaliers G – Kevin Johnson, Phoenix Suns All-NBA Rookie Team: Steve Smith, Miami Heat Larry Johnson, Charlotte Hornets Billy Owens, Golden State Warriors Stacey Augmon, Atlanta Hawks Dikembe Mutombo, Denver Nuggets NBA All-Defensive First Team: Dennis Rodman, Detroit Pistons Scottie Pippen, Chicago Bulls David Robinson, San Antonio Spurs Michael Jordan, Chicago Bulls Joe Dumars, Detroit Pistons NBA All-Defensive Second Team: Larry Nance, Cleveland Cavaliers Buck Williams, Portland Trail Blazers Patrick Ewing, New York Knicks John Stockton, Utah Jazz Micheal Williams, Indiana Pacers National Basketball League (Australia) Finals: South East Melbourne Magic defeated the Melbourne Tigers 2–1 in the best-of-three final series. Boxing November 13 – Riddick Bowe won a 12 round decision over Evander Holyfield to win the undisputed heavyweight championship. Oscar De La Hoya won the only Gold Medal in the Barcelona Olympic Games for the United States. He turned pro shortly after. Canadian football Grey Cup – Calgary Stampeders won 24–10 over the Winnipeg Blue Bombers Vanier Cup – Queen's Golden Gaels win 31–0 over the St. Mary's Huskies Cricket Cricket World Cup – Pakistan beat England by 22 runs Cycling Giro d'Italia won by Miguel Indurain of Spain Tour de France – Miguel Indurain of Spain UCI Road World Championships – Men's road race – Gianni Bugno of Italy Dogsled racing Iditarod Trail Sled Dog Race Champion – Martin Buser wins with lead dogs: Tyrone & D2 Darts Phil Taylor (darts player) won his second world title The Professional Darts Corporation was formed but did not have its first world championship until 1993 Field hockey Men's Champions Trophy: Germany Olympic Games men's competition: Germany Figure skating World Figure Skating Championships – Men's champion: Viktor Petrenko, Ukraine Ladies' champion: Kristi Yamaguchi, United States Pair skating champions: Natalia Mishkutenok & Artur Dmitriev Ice dancing champions: Marina Klimova & Sergei Ponomarenko Gaelic Athletic Association Camogie All-Ireland Camogie Champion: Cork National Camogie League: Cork Gaelic football All-Ireland Senior Football Championship – Donegal 0–18 died Dublin 0–14 National Football League – Derry 1–10 died Tyrone 1–8 Ladies' Gaelic football All-Ireland Senior Football Champion: Waterford National Football League: Waterford Hurling All-Ireland Senior Hurling Championship – Kilkenny 3–10 died Cork 1–12 National Hurling League – Golf Men's professional Masters Tournament – Fred Couples U.S. Open – Tom Kite British Open – Nick Faldo PGA Championship – Nick Price PGA Tour money leader – Fred Couples – $1,344,188 Senior PGA Tour money leader – Lee Trevino – $1,027,002 Men's amateur British Amateur – Stephen Dundas U.S. Amateur – Justin Leonard European Amateur – Massimo Scarpa Women's professional Nabisco Dinah Shore – Dottie Mochrie LPGA Championship – Betsy King U.S. Women's Open – Patty Sheehan Classique du Maurier – Sherri Steinhauer LPGA Tour money leader – Dottie Mochrie – $693,335 The European team beat the United States team 11 ½ points to 6 ½, to win the Solheim Cup for the first time. Harness racing Pacer Artsplace voted "Harness Horse of the Year" North America Cup – Safely Kept United States Pacing Triple Crown races – 1.Cane Pace – Western Hanover 2.Little Brown Jug – Fake Left 3.Messenger Stakes – Western Hanover United States Trotting Triple Crown races – 1.Hambletonian – Alf Palema 2.Yonkers Trot – 3.Kentucky Futurity – Armbro Keepsake Australian Inter Dominion Harness Racing Championship – Pacers: Westburn Grant Trotters: William Dee Horse racing Steeplechases Cheltenham Gold Cup – Cool Ground Grand National – Party Politics Flat races Australia – Melbourne Cup won by Canada – Queen's Plate won by France – Prix de l'Arc de Triomphe won by Ireland – Irish Derby Stakes won by Japan – Japan Cup won by Tokai Teio English Triple Crown Races: 1.2,000 Guineas Stakes – 2.Epsom Derby – 3.St. Leger Stakes – United States Triple Crown Races: 1.Kentucky Derby – Lil E. Tee 2.Preakness Stakes – Pine Bluff 3.Belmont Stakes – A.P. Indy Breeders' Cup World Thoroughbred Championships: 1.Breeders' Cup Classic – 2.Breeders' Cup Ladies' Classic – 3.Breeders' Cup Filly & Mare Turf – 4.Breeders' Cup Juvenile – 5.Breeders' Cup Mile – 6.Breeders' Cup Sprint – 7.Breeders' Cup Turf – Ice hockey April 1 – The NHL had their first work stoppage as NHL players went on strike. The strike lasted only 10 days and the rest of the regular season games were played. Art Ross Memorial Trophy as the NHL’s leading scorer during the regular season: Mario Lemieux, Pittsburgh Penguins Hart Memorial Trophy for the NHL's Most Valuable Player: Mark Messier, New York Rangers Stanley Cup – Pittsburgh Penguins won 4 games to 0 over the Chicago Blackhawks Conn Smythe Trophy – Mario Lemieux, Pittsburgh Penguins World Hockey Championship Men's champion: Sweden defeated Finland Junior Men's champion: Unified former USSR defeated Sweden Women's champion: Canada defeated the United States September 23 – Manon Rhéaume became the first woman to play in the National Hockey League during a pre-season game, and also the first woman ever to play in one of the Big Four Pro Sports. Lacrosse The Buffalo Bandits defeat the Philadelphia Wings 11–10 in overtime to win the Major Indoor Lacrosse League championship Motor racing Stock car racing – Davey Allison won the Daytona 500 NASCAR Championship – Alan Kulwicki CART Racing – season championship won by Bobby Rahal Indianapolis 500 – Al Unser, Jr. Formula One Championship – Nigel Mansell of Great Britain Giovanna Amati the last women to appear on the entry list for a Formula One Grand Prix to date. 24 hours of Le Mans – the team of Derek Warwick / Yannick Dalmas / Mark Blundell won, driving a Peugeot 905 Rally racing – Carlos Sainz in a Toyota Celica won the World Rally Championship the team of Didier Auriol / Bernard Occelli won the Monte Carlo Rally driving a Lancia Delta Integrale HF Drag racing – Joe Amato won the NHRA "Top Fuel" championship. Touring car racing – Jim Richards and Mark Skaife won a rain-shortened Tooheys 1000 in Australia, driving a Nissan Skyline GT-R. The win was controversial; Richards crashed out while leading on lap 144, during which the race was red-flagged. However, the race was called complete after 143 laps giving Richards the win, and not to crowd favourite Dick Johnson (who took the lead following Richards' crash). Richards, unpopular with the crowd for driving a Japanese car, was booed on the dais as he received his trophy, prompting him to infamously utter into the microphone, "you're a pack of arseholes." International Race of Champions – Ricky Rudd IROC is an annual racing series held since the 1970s, ending in 2006, between drivers of Indy, CART, F1, World of Outlaws, and others with good enough credentials to participate. It involves the best of each series, all competing in perfectly identical cars, showing who really is the best, using aspects of all the major series. Radiosport Sixth Amateur Radio Direction Finding World Championship held in Siófok, Hungary. Rugby league Challenge Cup tournament culminates in Wigan's 28–12 win over Castleford in the final at Wembley Stadium before 77,286 Rugby Football League Championship is won by Wigan 3 June – Sydney, Australia: 1992 State of Origin is won by New South Wales in the third and deciding match of the series against Queensland at the Sydney Football Stadium before 41,878 June/July – The 1992 Great Britain Lions tour of Australia and New Zealand takes place 27 September – Sydney, Australia: 1992 NSWRL season Grand Final is won 28–8 by Brisbane Broncos against St George Dragons at Sydney Football Stadium before 41,560 24 October – London, England: 1989–92 World Cup tournament culminates in Australia's 10–6 win over Great Britain in the final at Wembley Stadium before 73,631 30 October – Wigan, England: 1992 World Club Challenge match is won by the Brisbane Broncos who defeat Wigan 22–8 at Central Park before 17,764 Rugby union 98th Five Nations Championship series is won by England who complete the Grand Slam Snooker World Snooker Championship – Stephen Hendry beats Jimmy White 18–14 World rankings – Stephen Hendry remains world number one for 1992/93 Swimming XXV Olympic Games, held in Barcelona, Spain (July 26 – July 31) Second European Sprint Championships, held in Espoo, Finland (December 21 – 22) Germany wins the most medals (14), Germany and Sweden the most gold medals (4) Tennis Grand Slam in tennis men's results: Australian Open – Jim Courier French Open – Jim Courier Wimbledon – Andre Agassi US Open – Stefan Edberg Grand Slam in tennis women's results: Australian Open – Monica Seles French Open – Monica Seles Wimbledon – Steffi Graf US Open – Monica Seles 1992 Summer Olympics Men's Singles Competition: Marc Rosset Women's Singles Competition: Jennifer Capriati Men's Doubles Competition: Boris Becker & Michael Stich Women's Doubles Competition: Gigi Fernández & Mary Joe Fernández Davis Cup United States won 3–1 over Switzerland in world tennis. Triathlon ITU World Championships held in Huntsville, Canada ITU World Cup (ten races) started in Colombia and ended in Mexico ETU European Championships held in Lommel, Belgium Volleyball Men's World League: Italy Olympic Games men's competition: Brazil Olympic Games women's competition: Cuba Yacht racing The San Diego Yacht Club retains the America's Cup as America³ defeats Italian challenger Il Moro de Venezia, from the Compagnia della Vella yacht club, 4 races to 1 Water polo Olympic Games men's competition: Italy Multi-sport events 1992 Summer Olympics takes place in Barcelona, Spain The Unified Team (formerly Soviet Union) wins the most medals (112) and the most gold medals (45). 1992 Winter Olympics takes place in Albertville, France Germany wins the most medals (27) and the most gold medals (10). Seventh Pan Arab Games held in Damascus, Syria Awards Associated Press Male Athlete of the Year – Michael Jordan, NBA basketball Associated Press Female Athlete of the Year – Monica Seles, Tennis Sports Illustrated Sportsman of the Year – Arthur Ashe Sporting News Sportsman of the Year – Mike Krzyzewski Duke Blue Devils head coach James E. Sullivan Award Bonnie Blair, speed skating References 1.Jump up ^ Benyo, Richard; Henderson, Joe (2002). "B: BAA to Bush, George W.". Running Encyclopedia: The Ultimate Source for Today's Runner. Champaign, Illinois: Human Kinetics. p. 34. ISBN 978-0-7360-3734-1. Films *A League of Their Own Category:Sports by year Category:1992 in sports